


有时候他妈的表达害死人

by suuny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuny/pseuds/suuny
Summary: 拉莫斯恨透了皮克，又爱死了他那根鸡巴。





	有时候他妈的表达害死人

没有任何一个人知道皮克和拉莫斯的完整故事，就连拉莫斯都记不太清了。和皮克在一起对智商有损害，对记忆也有不可挽回的伤害，毕竟他们在一起的大半时间拉莫斯被操的灵魂出窍，还要靠着拧自己大腿来保持清醒。  
也没人说得好他们究竟是什么关系。说是朋友并不贴切，因为拉莫斯憎恨皮克和他那该死的笑，但说是敌人则更不正确，因为没有一个人会愿意趴在仇敌身下挨操。  
也不是说拉莫斯就那么愿意挨皮克操，只是皮克是字面意义上的器大活好，拉莫斯得有好几年没见过皮克那么天赋异禀的男人了，抓住了当然就没可能给他放走。  
这个问题同样困惑着皮克，但他不问拉莫斯，因为他有预感这个问题问出来绝对要被拉莫斯嘲笑。他在操拉莫斯的间隙思考这个问题，然后捅得更深，硬生生捅出一声凄厉的尖叫。  
拉莫斯有时候在床上像一只被人放在水管底下的尖叫鸡，也许声音没有那么尖锐，也八九不离十。皮克不止一次用这个逗他。  
他总说，“伙计，我像是在操一只塑胶玩具。”  
而拉莫斯回他：“不用把你青春期的惨淡性生活描述给我听，谢谢您。”  
跟拉莫斯说这种话并不好玩，因为他不会害羞，不会生气，不会装纯情装听不懂，他只是听着，然后抓住机会、找到对方的痛脚然后狠狠地扎回去。皮克在三次羞辱他不成反被噎得说不话来之后明白了这个道理，同时他也明白了，和拉莫斯做爱，如果你安静，就是美好的回忆，如果他安静，就是上天的恩赐。  
拉莫斯在床上有时候话挺多，尤其是在正式做之前。他们之间的对前戏的概念就是扩张和戴套，剩下的时间大多在聊天，直到其中一方把天聊死，然后皮克会直接提枪上阵。这也导致了他们之间的谈话大多发生在皮克公寓里的那张床上，在这里，他们决定了如何刺杀石油巨头，也决定了一会睡醒之后要吃些什么。  
皮克还没有跟他分开的原因其实与拉莫斯没有离开他的原因很相似——除去那些有的没的，拉莫斯是个好床伴。他话多，但是事不多，他总是尖叫，但那尖叫出奇的好听。而且他耐操还紧。  
起初皮克以为，和拉莫斯不过就是一夜的露水情缘，第二天拉莫斯会跟他打招呼都是上帝显灵。但之后拉莫斯确实又联系了他——约炮，那是当然，只不过显灵的不是上帝，而是他的屌。  
用拉莫斯的话说，皮克有一根比他本人更加迷人的屌，换句话说，拉莫斯苦恼于为什么上天创造了这样一根屌，却还要在上面添一个皮克。但皮克和皮克的屌，明眼人一看就知道一定是捆绑销售不退不换的，为了他的屌，拉莫斯也只能忍受皮克。  
并不是说皮克这个人真就那么不好，只是拉莫斯对他有很大的偏见罢了。皮克的业绩一直领先于业界，而拉莫斯是个半死不活的吊车尾，勉强能养活自己。也许是出于纯粹的仇富心理吧，拉莫斯讨厌皮克。他俩师出同门，到头来一个开着豪车住着顶层公寓，另外一个到了月底要掰着手指头过日子。  
现在拉莫斯没那么讨厌皮克了。因为贫穷使他低下了头。皮克并没有给他钱，因为他不想让拉莫斯觉得自己是在嫖他。对此拉莫斯多次想表达抗议被自己仅剩的一点脸拦住。但是皮克确实让他住进了自己家，这为他省了一笔开销。  
这里说句题外话，拉莫斯也不知道自己到底为什么能混得这么惨，明明都是干杀人防火的勾当，凭什么皮克像是阔少爷，而他连辆车都没混上。  
“也许你少炸一架直升机，就能买得起车了。”  
拉莫斯恍然大悟，也捶胸顿足，恨不得搞死皮克，因为他又让自己想起了自己还欠着公司两辆阿斯顿马丁的钱。下次他再也不开阿斯顿马丁了，这么贵的车，阿斯顿马丁应该开他。  
然后说回拉莫斯没那么讨厌皮克了这事。贫穷使拉莫斯放下了偏见，而后又让他爱上了皮克。  
不——不是那种烂俗言情小说里的情节。皮克没有买拉莫斯的爱。也许可以说拉莫斯一直都挺喜欢皮克的，只是他自己不承认罢了。他们接吻，但不说爱，他们接触的深度是肉体上人类能达到的最深，但是，拉莫斯仍然感觉他们的灵魂仿佛一个在北极一个在南极那么远。  
将灵魂拖拽到一起的是一枚戒指。  
皮克在拉莫斯把马塞洛救回来的一周后求了婚，就在马塞洛的病房里。马塞洛趴在床上把脸埋进枕头里装死，而拉莫斯恨不得他背上也有一道大口子，也能让他装装死。  
他的思绪一下飘回了他与初恋相处的那几年。那人比他大上几岁，他们很相爱，但是他们没能走到最后。  
那和皮克呢？他们也许没那么相爱，但是皮克比那个人更勇敢。  
皮克当然不知道他想的这些，他只是轻声地再问了一遍。而拉莫斯返回现实，尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，问道，你会帮我还债么？这是个烂问题，他知道，没人会在这种情况下这样说。但是，上帝啊，他真的不知道怎么办。  
皮克愣住了，然后说当然。  
拉莫斯说：“我愿意。”  
皮克激动地抱住了拉莫斯，而马塞洛温柔地请他们俩滚。  
现在皮克在操拉莫斯的时候不再想那个困扰他的问题了，在拉莫斯说愿意的时候他突然间有了答案。

Fin


End file.
